Hunter
by tikihutdreams
Summary: After her father's death, Monica travels to Northern California to fulfill his last request and sell the property she inherited which borders the north section of Reservation. Justice has made a generous offer for it in hopes of keeping their enemies at bay. Hunter, a Wild Zone resident decides it's his duty to watch over and protect her, but he wants to offer much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a story based on the characters and world created by the fabulous author Laurann Dohner in her New Species series. I own no part of it. It is a fan story and not written for profit.**

If you like it, please let me know. I hope you enjoy...

**HUNTER**

**Chapter One**

Monica turned the house key and a relieved breath escaped her lips when the handle on the weathered wood twisted. One firm shove and the door opened with an expected squeak. She paused on the threshold to wait for her eyes to adjust to the dim interior of her father's cabin. Slowly the familiar images came into focus. She took a couple of hesitant steps inside.

The living room and furnishings were just as she remembered from her last visit a year ago. As expected, the air smelled a bit stale with a lingering scent of Old Spice cologne, her father's favorite. It reminded her of happier times, before her parent's divorce, when she'd spend weeks at a time with them here. She loved the cabin and the land better than any other place her parents had ever lived, together or apart. But in her case, life had interfered – friends, high school, boyfriends, college, work, responsibilities. The list seemed endless now days.

Had it been so long? The sharp sting of guilt that cut into her heart was well deserved. She'd been so caught up in her own life she hadn't set aside enough time to see him before...

"What's done; is done," she mumbled, fighting tears. "He's gone. I'm here to fulfill his last request." It was the only thing she could do for him now.

Even at a subdued level her voice sounded too loud in the eerie quietness of the unoccupied room. She shivered and took a quick backward glance at her rented vehicle. She'd parked the four-door SUV near the front porch, but it still looked small and insignificant in the forest that surrounded what had become her father's private get-away.

She had to stop procrastinating, unpack the car and retrieve _the box_. Summer wasn't going to last forever and neither were her vacation days. At least her finances wouldn't suffer. Her job as payroll supervisor for the school district in her hometown paid fairly well. She had two months off and didn't plan to leave northern California and return to Florida until she'd completed two final tasks – scatter her father's ashes on the land he loved and decide what to do with the property afterward.

Several months ago, a local landowner had given him a standing contract if he should ever wish to sell the place. Monica was stunned by the amount of the cash offer – triple the fair market value. It was unheard of, but she'd seen the unusual man on TV and knew about the people he represented. Justice North wanted her father's land. She could understand why. It bordered the northern tip of the NSO's Reservation and would give them a buffer zone against their enemies. However, the property was hers now and she intended to spend the next few weeks reminiscing before she made any final decisions.

The sun would set soon so she hurried to unload her things. On her last trip from the car to the cabin a rustling sound came from the edge of the tree line. Instantly alert, she paused near the front steps and scanned the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. It wouldn't be the first time her instincts had warned her of danger. There were bears in the forest and her father had a habit of feeding some of the wildlife as if they were his pets. Perhaps she'd made too much noise and had attracted one of them.

Just beyond her vehicle at the very edge of the woods, a small movement drew her attention. A lower tree limb gently swayed. There was no breeze. Monica zeroed in on it and saw – nothing. After starring for several seconds, she shook her head then stepped up onto the porch.

"It was probably a bird or a squirrel," she muttered before heading into the cabin. The explanation sounded reassuring, even if she didn't quite believe it.

It took her four entire days to sort through her father's belongings. She placed the items into boxes labeled "give away, throw away or keep." Afterward, she cleaned every inch of the cabin. It took two days, but the results were spectacular as far as she was concerned. She rested her hands on her hips as she surveyed the interior. The place had never looked better or less cluttered. She'd taken all the boxes and stored them in one of the bedrooms. In time, she'd decide what to do with the furniture. Perhaps it would be best to just leave it and sell it all along with the cabin and the property.

Weary from her labor, she slumped into her father's office chair in one corner of the room. She resisted the temptation to prop her feet on top of the freshly polished desk. He'd always enjoyed sitting that way. She smiled at the memory and almost immediately another one popped into her head. There was a secret drawer located...

Monica pulled the lower right drawer completely open, reached behind it and located a smooth button. She pressed it and a tiny thrill of satisfaction shot through her when she heard a soft click.

She closed the first drawer. Just as she expected, another one had popped open just beneath it. Only this one was much smaller and shallower. She reached down and pulled it out all the way. To her surprise, it wasn't empty. A thin composition book labeled "notes" rested inside. It wasn't an expense looking diary. She would've been shocked to find anything of the sort, but she was still surprised by the discovery. For as long as she'd known him, her father hadn't ever kept any sort of journal.

Monica retrieved it and tossed it on the desk before she closed the drawer. She immediately opened the cover and pulled back when she recognized the distinctive writing style. Her father never wrote anything in cursive except his signature He printed everything. She glanced away from the notes for a few seconds and considered if she should just close the book. Was it really necessary for her to read his private notes? _It might be important, a last request or something. I should at least read some of it, just in case._

Curiosity overcame her hesitation and she looked at the first page. A quick glance told her it wasn't a new will or anything else of legal importance. It appeared to be a daily record of his life. The first entry was for Monday. It was just like her father to neglect to put an exact date or year. Monica sighed in frustration as she read the first words:

_Monday: The most amazing thing happened this evening. I was walking down to the river to try my luck at fishing and as soon as I started across the meadow I saw a man kneeling beside a fresh deer kill. He looked up, saw me and we stared at each other for a second before he jumped up and ran off. I said he was a man, but he didn't look like any man I've ever seen before. I knew right away he had to be one of those New Species guys, but he didn't look anything like Justice North. No way. This one had a tail. I got a glimpse. It had to be a little longer than his legs. I only had a chance to get a quick look, but he didn't seem to have the same facial features as most of them, except for his eyes. Definitely a cat, greenish-blue I think. _

_I believe I startled him, but he scared the heck out of me. Big buck-naked son-of-a-bitch! Well, after I rushed back to the cabin and settled down, I decided to do something really stupid. I jumped in the jeep and went back out there. The deer, a yearling buck, was still in the field. I think he'd shot it with an arrow and tracked it to where it fell. The blood trail led back to the Reservation fence where a tree had fallen and knocked down one section. It's in the area close to the river. Well, I figured it was his legit kill even if it was taken out of season, so I loaded it up and drove it over to the damaged fence. It took some effort, but I hoisted the deer up on top of the tree trunk and left it there. Before I left, I put one of those snack packs of cookies on it. I'll go back tomorrow morning to check and see if he found it. Hope so. Justice North impressed me when he and his men came by and made the offer on the place. Until I'm ready to sell I want to be a good neighbor. Just seems right._

Monica groaned. "What are you doing, Dad?" Too curious to see what had happened, she read on.

_Tuesday: Guess my neighbor found his deer. When I checked this morning it was gone along with the cookies. He'd stuck the empty package on one of the broken fence barbs. Funny. He must have a sweet tooth like me. I'm heading into town for some supplies. Think I'll try my luck at some fishing when I get back._

_Didn't have any luck catching a fish. One of those cans of tuna I bought will be pretty tasty tonight. No sign of my visitor either._

_Wednesday: Peaceful day. Still can't catch a fish. Think I'm losing my touch._

_Thursday: Same as Wednesday._

_Friday: Found a surprise when I opened the back door this morning. There was a stringer of three large fish left on the porch. Looked fresh caught. Not caught in the normal way though. Each one had an arrow hole right behind the gills. Makes me think my neighbor's been watching me. Guess he felt sorry for me and left me a gift too. Drove over to the fence this evening and discovered it's been repaired. Those folks over there don't waste any time taking care of their stuff. Makes me think my neighbor must patrol that particular section. Just a guess, since they fixed it so soon. Left another pack of cookies stuck on the fence, just in case he passes by._

_Saturday: Had some unwelcome visitors this afternoon. Two lawyer types said they represented a conservation group that wants to buy my place. I can just imagine what kind of group that must be. They made me a ridiculously low offer. I told them I wasn't interested in selling, but they got a little pushy in a salesman sort of way. I ordered them off the place and told them not to come back. Some of the stupid comments they made let me know they were from one of those hate groups that don't think New Species should be allowed to live. I checked the fence right before sunset. The cookies were gone, but my neighbor left a note. Nice handwriting too. It said, "I'm glad you sent them away. The cookies were good." Guess he's watching me. I wrote him a message on the back. Told him I was glad he liked the cookies and invited him over for some fried fish tomorrow evening. Will see what happens._

"Guess that explains all the frozen cookies in the freezer," Monica muttered.

_Sunday: I had company this evening. His name is Hunter. Guess that's not too surprising since he likes to hunt. He's quiet, too. I was outside, frying the fish next to the fire pit when he seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was dark and I never heard him walk up. For such a big guy, he moves without making any noise. He was barefooted. I was real glad he was wearing some clothes this time. I tried my best not to stare at his tail. Think he has a gap in the back of his jeans for it. He's definitely one of the feline New Species - cat eyes and sharp teeth. He has claws that retract instead of fingernails, but his face is more human looking than Justice's and the others I've seen on TV. We introduced ourselves. He acted a bit skittish at first, as if he wasn't sure he could trust me or not. He knelt down on one knee and stayed at the edge of the firelight while I finished cooking. We visited a little. Mostly, I talked; he listened. By the time we finished eating, he seemed more at ease and even loosened up. He told me I was fishing all wrong. Ha. We laughed about that. The guy has a wicked looking smile. It'll take some getting used to. He didn't stay long, but he thanked me for the food and inviting him. Said it was better than eating it raw. I let him know I wanted to be a good neighbor and that he was welcome to visit any time. He didn't say if he would or not. Strange fellow. He had good manners though and I'm glad he didn't act like he wanted to kill me. I think our first visit went pretty well._

Monica slapped her palm against her forehead. "I should have visited more," she muttered.

Her father was lonely. It was the only sane reason she could think of that would make him take such a ridiculous chance. They'd both agreed that the New Species had been horribly mistreated and should be left alone to live out the rest of their lives in peace. It was little wonder they hated humans, but she'd heard that some humans worked for them and were treated very well. She automatically turned the page and continued to read, but couldn't banish an eerie feeling of dread that worked its way into her thoughts.

_Monday: Drove to Sacramento to take care of some business. Got back to the cabin late. No sign of my neighbor._

_Tuesday: Not feeling well. Stayed inside most of the day. Hunter showed up after I started a fire outside. I think he likes to hang around and stare into it. We talked some more and he actually joined in this time. He said he lives in what they call the Wild Zone on Reservation. It's where they put the ones who aren't tame enough to live close to others. He said he'd like to live near his kind, but some of them stare at him and avoid him because he's so different. He said there are a few more that are similar to him in the Wild Zone, but they're wilder. According to him, most of them were raised in the same facility, but he was treated a little different because he was always the calmest one. Apparently, the researchers did all kinds of awful things to them. He wouldn't say any more about it so I changed the subject. I showed him my daughter's picture, the one I took after her college graduation. He said she was very beautiful. Can't argue with him, since he's obviously got good taste. Ha._

"Good grief," Monica said with a groan. "I can't believe you showed him a picture of me. Please tell me you didn't drag out all the nude baby pictures." She sneered at the page then closed her eyes and shook her head. "I've lost it. I'm whining to my father in a notebook."

She heaved a frustrated sigh then opened her eyes to read more.

_Before he left, he told me he'd catch some more fish and bring them to me Saturday if I'd like some. That sounded good to me. I promised to grill them and treat him to my famous fish tacos. He accepted. Hope he likes spicy food._

_Wednesday: Feeling a bit puny today. Think I'll putter around the cabin and do some laundry._

_Thursday: Same as Wednesday._

_Friday: Feel much better today. Decided not to push it, so I drove down to my favorite spot along the river instead of walking. It was very peaceful there today. I tossed out a line and didn't even bait the hook._

Monica closed the book and pushed it aside. Everything she read only reminded her that she hadn't been there for her father during his last weeks. He'd driven to the hospital in Sacramento a few days before spring break and had died there two days after he'd been admitted. He'd kept his illness a secret from everyone. The shock of losing him so suddenly hadn't faded.

She'd gone through the first four stages of grief so many times she'd decided it would be an endless repeating pattern of denial, anger, bargaining, and depression without ever finding any semblance of acceptance. Her spring break was spent planning and attending his funeral. How she wished it could have been spent visiting with him.

Monica looked out the window and realized it was way past sunset. She couldn't see a thing in the darkness beyond the glass pane. There was no reason she could think of to turn on the porch light. It would only attract a horde of flying insects. A pang of hunger sent her speeding off to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. She quickly threw one together and wolfed it down. She poured a glass of wine before she returned to the desk and flipped the book open to the next entry.

_Saturday: Hunter doesn't have a problem with his appetite or eating spicy food. Guess that means he liked my tacos. I enjoy his company. He talks a lot more now, but he prefers to listen to my stories, especially the ones about the times I spent here with my family. He doesn't understand the idea of divorce even after I tried to explain it. If I talk about Monica and how she liked to swim in the river as a little girl, he seems to really be interested. We both had a good laugh at the one where she was showing off in front of everyone to get a teenage boy's attention but instead of making a good impression, she slipped off the bank and fell into the river. Before Hunter left this evening I promised I'd introduce him to my daughter as soon as she comes to visit._

_Sunday: Another bad day. I think I'll rest. Hunter dropped by but I couldn't talk to him for very long. I can tell he's worried about me. He's a good man._

Monica turned the page, but the rest were blank. Apparently, it was just as she'd feared. Her father had started the dairy just days before he'd gone to the hospital. She put the notebook away and shuffled off to bed to cry herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter**

**Chapter Two**

From his hidden perch high in the closest tree, Hunter patiently waited until the female turned off the cabin lights. Once they went out he secured his bow and a quiver of arrows to a limb before he climbed down a few feet then dropped silently to the ground. He landed on all fours to absorb the shock then stood and silently crept across the opening toward the building. Darkness shielded him as he approached her bedroom. He pressed an ear to the outer wall and heard her pitiful sobs. Ever since her arrival, she'd cried each night until she went to sleep. This night was no different. It pained him to hear how sad she was. Apparently, the news Valiant had shared with the residents of the Wild Zone was true. The man who owned the property to the north of Reservation had died. No one knew for sure what would happen next. Hunter had an idea, but he hadn't shared it with anyone.

He'd recognized Monica the moment she'd arrived. She was the daughter of the man he'd started to think of as a trustworthy human. He wondered if she was as kind and generous as her father had been. He knew one thing for certain. The female was much prettier in person and he'd spied on her for days, shirking some of his duties to catch brief glimpses of her as she worked in the cabin. He'd convinced himself it was part of his job. The border had to be patrolled, kept secure and it was his duty to do so. Problem was, he wasn't doing it on Reservation. If any of his people found out, he'd be in deep shit, but he'd risk it just to catch a brief glimpse of her.

On the rare times when she'd carried things from her car and he'd gotten to take a good look at her, his heart had pounded so hard within his chest he'd been afraid she'd hear it and discover him. On those occasions, he'd waited for nightfall before he'd rushed to the front porch just to catch a faint whiff of her scent. He liked her fragrance, a mix of sweet coconut, vanilla and rich cream. She smelled good enough to eat, not that he would ever attempt such a thing.

Species females shunned him. Human females screamed or passed out as soon as they saw him. He hid from Monica because he didn't want to ever frighten her. As much as he hated to admit it, he truly wanted her to like him. In reality, he knew it was an impossible hope.

Her sobs had quieted. He listened until he was sure she'd fallen asleep before he crept away from the cabin. He retrieved his weapons before he made his way back to a special grouping of large trees. Reservation's border fence passed between two of them. He raked his claws down the gnarly trunk of the one on Monica's property before climbing up to a sturdy limb. He nimbly tiptoed across it as if it were a tightrope. Once he made it to the other side, he jumped to another tree limb and dropped to the ground. His cabin wasn't too far away. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure her lights were still out. They were. Relieved, he turned to leave.

"You should answer your phone."

The deep harsh voice brought him to an instant standstill. It came from a direction that was near the fence, only a few yards away from him. Hunter instinctively crouched in preparation to fend off an attack as he searched the darkness for the intruder. He spotted Fury leaning against a fence post. The male was downwind of him. Hunter snarled in irritation before he relaxed and straightened to his full height.

"I leave it behind when I hunt. It makes noises and scares the prey," he said. It was the best excuse he could come up with. "Why are you here?" It was blunt question, but a valid one. Fury had a mate and a young child. He should be with his family and not spying on him in his own territory.

Fury growled, revealing his anger before he answered. "You were hunting outside of Reservation. It's now allowed."

The male was right. Hunter couldn't think of any plausible excuse so he remained silent.

"I didn't want to leave my mate or my child this evening to waste time chasing after you all night, but I was elected to give you some information."

Hunter winced. Fury sounded...well, furious, but he was relieved when the male only issued the slight reprimand. He'd expected worse.

"We received word that Daniel Carlton's daughter was traveling here to take care of her father's property. It borders ours. Justice thinks she might be willing to sell. We own most of the land around Reservation. The NSO needs Carlton's property for our own protection. We want to make sure that all the Wild Zone residents stay clear of her. We don't want to frighten her before Justice has a chance to speak to her."

Hunter hissed in anger. His claws extended. He couldn't help it. He was tired of hearing about how scary he and his kind were. They were New Species! It was time for his people to accept it and them.

"You think we'll scare her so badly that she'll sell to our enemies first?"

"Come on, Hunter. I didn't mean it to sound that way. You know how some humans are," Fury countered with a harsh growl.

"Yes, I do! But I also knew Daniel Carlton." Even in the dim light of a rising moon he could see Fury's astonished reaction to his ill-timed admission. _No stopping now. _"The man was trustworthy and was on our side. Not long ago, he ordered our enemies off his land."

Fury seemed to have lost the ability to speak. They stared at each other. The canine was the first to look away.

"His daughter is here now," Hunter admitted with a soft growl. He had no idea why his voice had suddenly changed.

Fury's intense gaze locked on him once again. "Is that why you're going over the fence? Do you want to hurt her or kill her?"

The male's mistaken reaction alarmed him.

"No!" The word rumbled from his throat. It was almost a roar. To his shock, his claws came out and his tail whipped side to side.

Fury stepped back and spread his arms. "Calm down. I'm glad to hear you don't want to harm her."

Hunter swallowed with an audible gulp and closed his eyes. It was safe. The male was a friend and would never attack him without provocation. He held his breath until he was sure he could take one without growling. Once he did, he opened his eyes and stole a quick glance at Fury.

The male didn't seem insulted. Instead, his friend studied him while he tested the air by taking in deep scenting breaths.

"What?" Hunter asked.

Fury frowned. "You've gone over the fence many times. I can smell your trail. Have you enlarged your territory?"

The question puzzled him. What was his friend asking?

"It's natural, Hunter, we're New Species. We'll all protect an area we think of as our own. Felines tend to claim a larger area. When I visit you, I can detect your mark miles before I reach your cabin." He chuckled. "You and Valiant have an area you're fighting over, at least with your scent. You two need to stop the pissing contest."

Hunter didn't know what to say. He'd never thought about it too much, but Fury was right. Lately, he'd suspected that Valiant was encroaching on his turf. Was it possible he was extending his range without realizing it because of his natural instincts?

"I've been distracted," he admitted.

"Hunter, you're a calm, reasonable male. Most of the time you're a lot more easy-going than I am. It's always been your choice to live in the Wild Zone. Maybe it's time for you to take a break and visit some of us at the main facility. Thunder is one of your nearest neighbors. He could take over your duties while you stay at the male dorm. Flame is there. You got along with him pretty good after you first arrived." Fury shot a quick glance at the small cabin beyond the fence before he looked back at Hunter. His dark eyes narrowed in a calculating way. "He's been a little down lately. Maybe the two of you could visit the recreation center and visit with our females. Some of them have expressed an interest in meeting a few of the tamer males from the Wild Zone."

At first, the idea appealed to him, but he rejected it after unwanted images from his past filled his head. The things that had been done to him were still too vivid. The humans had given him painful drugs that dulled his memory but didn't block out the evidence of fresh female species blood left on his claws after the medications wore off. He didn't know for certain if he'd killed any of his kind, but sometimes there was a strong smell of fear and sex that clung to him. Other times, his captors simply tortured the females until they begged him to mount them. The chance that he'd see one of his victims or that one would recognize him even if he didn't know her always stopped him from leaving his home in the Wild Zone.

"No," he said. His attention shifted to the fence. "I prefer to stay here and patrol our borders."

"How large of an area have you marked beyond the fence?"

Hunter faced the male and tried to hold his gaze, but he couldn't maintain a steady stare. Guilt ate at him. He looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

"I ranged beyond the cabin while the man was there."

Damn it, Hunter!" Fury cursed with an angry snarl. "It's not our land. You can't claim it. Stay on Reservation. Don't go over the fence. It's too dangerous. That human could've told any of our enemies about you. You could've been captured. It could still happen. Don't you realize that?"

The thought had occurred to him. He shouldn't have taken such risks, but he'd trusted the man. Could the human male have been baiting him to gain his trust before he betrayed him? It wouldn't have been the first time one of them had done such a vile thing, but he wasn't sure of anything at the moment. No matter, he still felt responsible for the daughter. Daniel would have wanted him to watch over her and keep her safe. His instincts practically screamed at him to protect her.

Fury stepped closer. "Promise me, you'll stay on this side."

"I promise," he grumbled.

Even as he spoke the words, he knew he'd lied to his friend, but Fury seemed satisfied.

"Good. Let's go to your cabin. I brought you one of Ellie's apple pies. They taste sweet and she hopes you like it. She says they are part of the American pastime that includes hotdogs, a baseball game and apple pie."

He wasn't fond of apples or any American pastime as far as he knew and he had no idea what to think about a hot dog. It sounded like an insult, but Fury didn't seem to mind. Hunter certainly didn't want to encounter one of them. Since Ellie was mated to his friend, he'd try the pie if it would make her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for the encouraging words! It really helps! The next chapter will have a bit more action in it and should be finished by the end of the month (hoping). I'm looking forward to reading any new chapters in the other stories on this site about New Species! Write more!

**Hunter**

**Chapter Three**

_The box_ had remained undisturbed on the coffee table for several days. It was a silent reminder of what she needed to do, but Monica had ignored its presence until today. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. The weather was perfect. It was mid-afternoon and she couldn't delay any longer. The time had come to scatter her father's ashes.

She sighed. _It's what he wanted. Maybe, after I do this, I won't feel so guilty anymore._

Just as she tried to pry open the taped down lid, a horn honked from outside. She ran to the front window and peeked out the curtain. A black car drove up the road. It was one of those luxury models, the kind she called a "land yacht."

"How the hell did they get through the gate?" _I know I locked it. Not good, not good._

She slipped her cell phone into her pocket then opened the front door and left it that way as she stepped out onto the porch. Her father always told her it was best to greet visitors that way, instead of waiting for them to come up and knock. Unless they were your friends, most folks wouldn't try to climb the porch steps unless they were invited. A stranger wouldn't know if you had a gun tucked inside and it was quicker if you needed to retreat since the door was already open.

Still, she had a bad feeling about the situation. It grew worse when she saw two women dressed in black suits step out of the vehicle. One was tall and skinny and had her thinning black hair wound up in a tight bun. The other looked the same, only younger. Their faces looked as if they might crack if they smiled and Monica thought they seemed far too confident in the way they approached her.

When the driver opened his door and got out, she was sure they hadn't come for casual visit. Although he was dressed like his two companions, he was huge. The Sunday-go-to church-suit didn't quite hide his muscular build. Bodyguard type, she suspected. Monica folded her arms across her chest, stared down at them and plastered a frown on her face.

The older woman walked all the way to the bottom porch step before she halted. She looked up at Monica and a freakishly crooked smile contorted her face.

"Are you Monica Carlton?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" Monica felt no need to be cordial to trespassers.

"I'm Tasha Washburn. I represent a group of conservationists who are interested in buying this property. We heard it was for sale and I've come to make you an offer. Could we discuss this inside?"

Monica shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. You must have heard wrong. My place isn't for sale."

The woman's expression changed from false friendliness to outright contempt. It made her hawkish face look more predatory.

"This particular group is very interested," the other woman added. She held out a large envelope. "They insist that you take a look at their offer, Ms. Carlton."

"Tell them I'm not interested in anything they have to offer," Monica replied. A shiver of fear crawled up her backbone and she barely managed to stop from backing up. She couldn't show that they'd intimidated her or there'd be no stopping them. Why hadn't she grabbed her pistol out of her purse? She glanced at the man and then back at the women. "I'm not selling my property and I insist you leave. Now!"

"There's no need to get all riled up, Ms. Carlton," the man said as he stepped up beside the first woman. He took the envelope from the other one and shoved it toward Monica. "We just need to show you the offer."

She interpreted his words and body language to mean that he was going to physically insist that she look at the papers. Monica made a big show of pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I have Sheriff Cooper on speed dial. If you don't get back in your car, turn it around and get off my property, I'll give him a call," she threatened, wishing to hell it was the truth. She was more terrified than confident, but was thankful her voice didn't break.

The man's eyes narrowed angrily as he glanced at her phone, then he sneered. "We were trying to be polite, but if you aren't willing to cooperate, we can do this the hard way."

"Leave!" Monica shouted.

She wondered if 911 would work. She stopped short of dialing when the envelope flew out of the man's hand. It slammed to the ground just inches away from his feet. Monica stared, too dumbfounded to utter a sound. An arrow had nailed it to the dirt.

All three trespassers immediately scrambled backward. The women turned and raced to the car while the man back peddled to it while glancing around. He grimaced for a second as he looked up into the nearest tall tree before he opened the driver's side door and jumped behind the wheel to start the engine. He turned the vehicle around and sped away.

Monica waited until the car had driven out of sight before she breathed a relieved sigh and sprang into action. They were leaving, but she had to make sure her gate was locked for sure this time. She ran into the house to fetch her car keys and on the way out she stopped and grabbed the arrow. She put her foot on the envelope and gave a good tug. It pulled free. For a second or two, she gaped at the deadly looking broad head. _What the fuck? _It had to belong to Hunter. Was he spying on her or...?

There was no time to consider the implications. She sprinted to her car and tossed the arrow onto the passenger seat as she slid inside. In no time, she was driving down the road to check the gate. When she got there she found it wide open. She looked up and down the main road. No cars were in sight. It appeared her visitors had given up, at least for now.

Monica took a quick look at the lock and saw that it hadn't been broken, but a quick examination of the chain told her it had been cut. _Damn assholes. _Sheriff Cooper needed to know about them and everything that had happened. As soon as she was safe inside the cabin she'd give him a call. There was no doubt in her mind that a big black luxury car would definitely stand out in a small country town. In a rush, she wrapped the undamaged length around her gate and gate post then secured it with the lock. Satisfied, she drove back to the cabin.  
>...<p>

He'd screwed up big time. He'd threatened a group of humans off Reservation. If word of it got back to Fury or Justice, they'd probably try to lock him up. Hunter growled, thinking of the fight that would follow. There was no way he would go back to living in a cage. But it didn't change the fact that he'd broken the rules.

_Calm. _There had been no choice. The male had threatened Monica. _I only acted to protect her from harm. _

Yes, he'd protected her, but if the humans hadn't left as she'd ordered, then Hunter's second arrow would have been lodged in the large male's chest. He'd had it drawn and ready to release. Despite all the broken rules and the consequences, he knew he'd do the very same thing if he had to do it over. No one would ever harm her as long as he was around.

He'd watch her drive away and guessed that she was on her way to make sure the humans had left. There wasn't any need for him to follow since he'd heard their car speed off down the main road. They hadn't stopped along the way either. He was pretty certain she would secure her gate, but he'd check on it later to make sure.

Left alone, he climbed down from the tree and took up a new position in one nearby. He settled down in the crook of a thick branch and leaned against the trunk. It would be dark soon and he planned to guard her all night. The humans couldn't be trusted. If they came back, he'd be there.

Also, he'd be in a perfect position to watch her. Lately, it was his favorite pastime. Even though he yearned to touch and stroke her soft looking pale skin, he loved to just look at her. Her long blonde hair captured his attention each time she turned her head and he imagined it would feel soft and silky. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and he longed to gaze into them, but feared he'd only see disgust if she saw him. Hunter tried his best not to think of her lush body. It only made him want her more. If he could, he'd take her to his cabin and keep her wrapped in his arms forever. She'd be safe with him on Reservation.  
>...<p>

Monica retrieved the arrow before she exited the SUV. A closer look revealed that it was a modern, very long carbon arrow, which meant that Hunter used a powerful compound bow and his draw length had to be quite impressive. For some crazy reason, she'd just assumed he'd have primitive weapons, but clearly that wasn't the case. She studied the tip. The broad head was top of the line, especially made for larger animals such as deer.

She'd used similar, but less deadly equipment in an archery class her last year at college. She'd only taken the course to impress a guy she liked. It hadn't worked. He'd turned out to be a jerk and she'd barely passed the class. Robin Hood had nothing to worry about from her.

Monica locked the car and walked toward the cabin. Much like the man had done earlier; she looked up at the tree. Its branches and leaves were too dense to make out anything. There was no way to tell if someone was hiding behind them. She gave up and was about to walk to the cabin when she changed her mind and turned around. Hunter could be long gone by now, but she had to try.

"Hey, if you're still around, thank you for helping me!" She directed her words to the tree even though she had no idea if he was still there or not.  
>...<p>

Hunter nearly fell off his perch when she spoke to him.

Seconds before, she'd stopped her vehicle near the tree he'd been in and she'd opened the door. Hunter had followed her every move. At first, she'd taken a keen interested in his arrow before she started to walk away. Then, all of a sudden, she turned and thanked him.

He sank his claws into the bark to make sure he didn't slip while he eagerly listened to every word she said. Even though she wasn't exactly speaking to him directly, he didn't care. He loved the sound of her voice and he could clearly make out every word from his new location.

"I don't know where you are, but I'd like to talk to you. I want to thank you for being a friend to my dad. He said you were a good man. Will you come out now? I feel really silly talking to a tree!"

Hunter muffled a laugh. It was actually comical watching her talk to the tree. He felt a little guilty since her words were kind. They pleased him so much that he had to spare some time to pay attention to his physical reaction. His tail would give him away if he didn't stop the tip of it from flicking back and forth. He got control before she spoke again.

"I know your name. It's Hunter. My father said you liked to hunt, so I guess this is your arrow."

She knew his name! He didn't know if that was such a good thing or not, but he liked hearing her say it. He watched as she turned around to scan the nearby area. Her shoulders drooped and he detected a soft sigh.

"You know, my father wanted to introduce us. Won't you talk to me? Please? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Silence.

More than anything, Hunter wanted to reply, but he clenched his jaw tight. Things were already dangerous enough now that she knew his name. Bad humans were harassing her and the less she knew about him the safer it would be for her. Tonight, after she went to sleep, he'd call Fury and tell him what had happened. Justice needed to leave Homeland and come to Reservation as soon as possible to visit with Monica. Perhaps their leader could convince her to sell the property to the NSO. Afterward, she could leave, go far away to her home where she'd be safe and there would be no reason for anyone to want to hurt her. Somehow, the idea didn't appeal to him at all. In fact, his chest ached from a deep pain at the very thought of her leaving.

When he didn't reply, she seemed to give up. She walked to the front porch and climbed the steps, but before going inside, she spoke again.

"I guess you'll want this back!" She yelled and waved the arrow in the air. "I'll leave it on the back porch with some cookies!"

Hunter smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunter - Chapter Four**

True to her word, Monica headed for the back porch as soon as she closed and locked the front door. Along the way, she stopped in the kitchen long enough to grab a package of cookies out of the freezer. Her father had stockpiled an assortment of the small snack packs. She took a quick glance at the one she'd taken. _Hope Hunter likes chocolate chip._

She placed them along with the arrow on the porch's top step then straightened to gaze across the meadow. She studied the shadowed tree line in the distance. From what she could see, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. For some crazy reason, she'd hoped to catch a glimpse of Hunter. _Not._

Monica sighed in disappointment, not quite sure what to think about her shy neighbor. She had mixed feelings. A part of her wanted to meet the guy like her father had and get to know him. On the other hand, the man was one of the New Species and according to her father's description, he was one of the failures the news reports mentioned, but they never showed any proof. Either way, he probably hated most humans and didn't care to give her the time of day. _His arrow said otherwise or was he just making sure no one else bought her land before his people could? _Despite her doubts, she had to give it one more try.

"Hey! If you're still out there, I want you to know that I'm not even going to look at that offer. In fact, as soon as I get the courage to go back outside tomorrow and pick it up, I'm feeding it to the shredder. So, goodnight and thanks again!"

No response, not that she expected one.

In a way, it kind of hurt her feelings that he refused to answer. _He visited with my father._ _Why not me? _Maybe he has something against women. As soon as the idea popped into her head, she rejected it just as fast. He'd cared enough to shoot an envelope out of a man's hand before the jerk could threaten her anymore. No matter what doubts her mind came up with, that one action had to count for something. At the reminder of what had recently occurred she gave up and hurried inside. Even though it was still daylight, she closed and locked the back door just to be safe.

It didn't take her long to find the sheriff's phone number, since her father had a list of emergency contacts posted on the front of the fridge. It was just like him. _Always prepared. _This time, she was glad. She punched the number into her cell phone and waited.

"Sheriff Cooper," a man's voice answered.

"Hi, Sheriff, this is Monica Carlton. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Daniel Carlton's daughter."

"Sure do. The last time I saw you, you were heading off to Florida with your mother. I was real sorry to hear about your Dad. He and I had a bet over who could catch the least amount of fish. I think I was winning."

Monica laughed politely.

"But I'm sure you didn't call to settle up on a silly bet, so what can I help you with?"

"I'm at my Dad's place. I came to stay for a few weeks, to take care of things and deal with the estate. A few minutes ago I had some people show up. I think they cut the chain on my front gate so they could drive through. There were two women and one man, a big guy. They said they wanted to make me an offer on the place and, well… they didn't seem to want to take "no" for an answer. I, uh, got them to go, but the man threatened me before they left." She conveniently left out the part about how their offer got skewered by an arrow. "I'm afraid they want to force me to sell."

"Did you get a license plate number?"

"No, I was too rattled. But it was one of those big luxury models, all black, tinted windows. Not something you see around here every day. I was hoping you'd seen them driving through town." There was only one road they could have taken and it went straight through the nearest small town. Surely, somebody would notice.

"I'm returning from another call, but I'll contact my deputy and tell him to be on the look-out. Since they left your property, I can't do anything about them trespassing, but if we find the car, I can make sure they're pulled over and questioned. And I'll double the patrol on the road to your place."

"I understand. Thank you." Monica rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Daniel told me some time back that those New Species folks had made him a real generous offer. Did you know about that?"

"Yes. My father sent me a copy of it and he said he'd sell to them if I agreed, but only when he was ready. He didn't want the property to go to anyone else; just me or the New Species. I want the same thing."

The sheriff cleared his throat. "If that's how you feel, I think it might be best if you hurry and sell. I know that sounds real harsh, but there are some people, mostly outsiders, who don't want that to happen. Things have gotten pretty violent around here lately. I do what I can and the NSO helps. They're good people. They patrol their borders and we all try to keep the crazies from causing too much trouble."

"Okay. I'll think about it," Monica said.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you have any more problems."

"I appreciate it, Sheriff. Bye."

She ended the call and sneered at the phone. Apparently, the law couldn't help until something bad happened. _Typical._ It looked as if her relaxing summer vacation was going to end way too soon.

Monica tossed her phone on the couch then sat and propped her feet on the coffee table. She toyed with the idea of opening the front door so she could dash out, collect the envelope and rush back inside. It wasn't dark yet and she'd probably be okay. The assholes were long gone. _Na. _Morning would be soon enough. _I'm such a chicken. _

After what had happened, she wasn't sure how safe it might be to roam around the property, but she wouldn't let fear stop her for long. Tomorrow, she vowed. No matter what, she had to spread her father's ashes. Once that task was done, she'd call the number listed on the contract for Justice North. There was no way she'd let some hate group stop her from selling her land to the New Species, even if she had to go home and let her lawyer handle the sale. For now, she decided to watch TV in the safety of the cabin until she couldn't stay awake then she'd go to bed and sleep with a loaded pistol on the bedside table.

***

Hunter winced and held his cell phone at arm's length. He considered pressing the mute button since Fury hadn't paused in his tirade to even take a breath. Deciding that it wasn't the wisest thing he should do, he dialed the volume down until he could barely hear the enraged male's blistering lecture about his reckless behavior. He'd wisely omitted the part about shooting an arrow.

As far as he was concerned, everything was okay. He had his arrow. Monica had thanked him twice for helping her before she'd retreated to her cabin. As long as she destroyed the papers and didn't say anything about what had really happened, then there was no evidence to prove that he'd fired on the trespassers. They shouldn't have been anywhere near his territory in the first place. _Damn. Maybe Fury is right about me. I've overstepped._.. _No! Not when it comes to protecting her. _

He'd stayed in the tree long after sunset, watching over her until she'd turned out the lights. Under the cover of darkness, he'd made his way down to the ground and had silently approached the cabin. As he'd passed by the front porch he'd picked up the envelope before he'd crept around to her bedroom window. Her soft sobs had assured him that she was safe in bed.

Although he'd wanted to comfort her in some way, he didn't know how and he certainly didn't want to make any mistakes, especially with her. The dynamics of close, personal interactions confused him sometimes. The human head doctors hadn't labeled him as antisocial, but they'd said he had serious body image issues. _Who wouldn't? _

He'd forced himself to leave and had slipped around to the back porch to collect his arrow and the cookies. In their place, he'd left the envelope. Chocolate chips were his favorites and since he hadn't eaten in several hours, he'd downed them on his way home.

Once inside, he'd called Fury. After a quick explanation of what had happened, Hunter had instantly regretted making the call and wished he'd sent his ill-tempered friend a text instead.

"Hunter!" A male, not Fury, called his name. "It's Tiger. Talk to me. I won't yell."

Hunter brought the phone to his ear. Tiger was a good friend with a calm disposition and likeable personality. He'd rather talk to him than the angry canine.

"Is Fury done?"

Tiger grunted then chuckled. "He's catching his second wind."

A harsh growl sounded in the background.

"What I'm sure Fury wants to tell you, if he could speak the words, is that Justice has some important meetings over the next few days. He and Slade won't be back until late Friday."

_Three days?_

"He needs to come sooner. A bad group of humans want to force Monica to sell her property to them. They threatened her."

"Monica? You met her?" Tiger asked the questions, but Hunter heard scuffling sounds, as if he struggled to hold onto the phone.

There was a snarled order. "Give. It. To. Me!"

"Not now!" A loud hiss followed, accompanied by more banging noises then the sound of heavy footsteps running. "You're too mad! Let me talk to him!" Panted breaths came between Tiger's shouted words.

"Stop it, both of you!" Hunter recognized the female voice. It was Ellie, Fury's mate. "You're going to wake Sal and you know what that means, Fury!"

"No sex for you!" Tiger yelled.

The background noise faded to silence.

"Fine." Fury said with a soft growl. "Talk to him, Tiger. Make sure he knows if he jumps that fence one more time, I'll personally come out there and drag his ass back to the Wild Zone!"

"I'd like to see him try," Hunter grumbled.

Tiger laughed. "I guess you followed all of that. I'm outside now. I heard most of what you said before Fury blew up. How did you meet the female?"

"I didn't." Hunter answered in good conscience. It wasn't a lie. He hadn't actually met her. "I've watched over her since she arrived at Daniel's cabin. She's his daughter and I know he would've wanted me to make sure she was safe. She won't be until Justice buys her property."

"Listen, on my way home this evening I had to deliver some paperwork to Fury. He told me what's been going on with you. I think I understand. We'll try to find a way to make it happen sooner, but look, man; you've got to stay inside Reservation. You know it's not safe for us on the outside. Those bad humans won't think twice about shooting you if they discover you hanging around her place. Give me your word that you won't go over there."

"I'll stay on our side unless they come back to harm her."

"Wrong answer. Try again."

"She's alone. I won't let anyone hurt her!" Hunter patience dwindled.

"You have strong feelings for her."

Tiger's statement took him by surprise, but it made him realize that he did care for Monica more than he probably should. No female had ever attracted him in quite the same way. Her scent had a strange calming effect on him and the mere sight of her sent him into instant arousal. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on her, he'd been unable to stop crossing the fence in hopes of catching a glimpse or a whiff of her. He craved it. He craved her. Perhaps his friend was right.

"Yes," Hunter whispered, more to himself than to Tiger.

There was silence for a moment before the other male spoke.

"I know how you feel. Our instincts urge us to do stupid things sometimes. It's confusing at first, but you'll survive. I did. Now, I can't imagine life without Zandy. You know, it's better if the female has feelings for you too. Have you asked her?"

Apparently, Tiger still believed he'd lied about meeting Monica. Hunter groaned in exasperation, but managed to keep his anger in check.

"I've never spoken to her and she's never seen me. I'm afraid she'll scream or make an ugly face like the other human females do when they first look at me. We don't need to meet. I only want to protect her."

"You've got it bad," Tiger said with an indulgent laugh. "You're concerned about her right now, but if you keep this up, eventually you'll want more. Believe me. I know. I've seen it happen to other males and so have you. Remember? Before Fury and Ellie became mates, he stalked her. Once he simmers down to active volcano level, I'm sure he'll understand what you're going through."

"I know he cares about me and all the New Species. He's a good male."

"Look, once this is settled, why don't you leave the Wild Zone for a little while? Come stay in the males' dorm and get to know some of them. There are several new females living on Reservation right now and some might be interested in you."

"Fury told me the same thing."

"You could join the soccer team. Show off your skills and impress them." Tiger chuckled. "I can give you some advice about the game. You shouldn't play goalie. Our claws can puncture the ball. It really pisses off the canines when it happens."

"Do you know if Justice has changed his mind about me?"

"Uh, not that I know of, but don't let that stop you. Just spend some time with us. You could do so much to help the NSO. Your score on the IQ test the head shrinks gave us proves that you're smarter than all of us. We need you, Hunter. Justice might reconsider if you'll give him a chance. I don't agree with what you want, but I believe we should all be able to live our lives the way we wish, now that we're free."

"Thank you, Tiger. It means a lot to hear you say that. I'll consider it after I know that Monica is safe."

"Great! Hey, if you want to trick the humans, all you really need to do is hide your tail down one pant leg, wear some tough looking biker gloves and put on a pair of cool shades. They'd think you're prettier than Justice." Tiger chuckled.

Hunter snarled at the very idea.

"Let me know when Justice plans to visit her. I want to be there."

"Uh, do you think that's a good idea?" Tiger immediately sounded concerned. "You just said you only wanted to protect her."

"I'll stay out of sight."

"Okay, uh, sure. I'll call you as soon as I hear something. Try to stay on our side of the fence, Hunter. It's safer for you and for her. If some of those crazy humans find out that you're sneaking over to her place, they might try to kill or capture both of you. I know you don't want that to happen."

"No. I won't allow that!" A fierce growl rumbled from deep within his chest, surprising him. He'd been unable to contain it.

"Easy. Don't go 'wild man' on me. Okay? We'll take care of things on this end. You just settle down. Patrol your area. You know the rules. Stay inside and unseen if possible. Keep the humans out. If they're on our land, capture them, but try not to kill or maim them too bad unless it's unavoidable. Call security if you see someone threaten that female. Our task force has the local law enforcement's permission to respond to criminal activity as long as we keep them informed. I'll make sure we have a team on standby. Stay out of trouble, Hunter."

"I'll try. Thank you, Tiger. Do me a favor and tell Fury he is too loud. He needs to practice his quiet voice so his female won't refuse to share sex with him."

Tiger laughed. "Sure. After I give him his phone, I'll call and let him know exactly what you said."

Hunter hung up. He wasn't sure why Tiger wanted to wait and make a phone call to deliver the message. Sometimes, mated males acted strangely. It was best to ignore them. Besides, he had something much more pleasant to think about- Monica.

Deep in thought, he wandered to his bedroom. An image of her spread out naked on his blanket sprang to mind. His shaft instantly hardened, forcing him to grab at the crotch of his cut-off jeans to make more room. His tail whipped back and forth, striking his legs in an instinctive reaction.

Hunter snarled and jerked his pants off as fast as he could without stepping on his tail. He stormed into the bathroom. A refreshing bath with lots of soap beckoned. In no time, he stood naked in his over-sized shower, warmed by the strong spray. He planted one palm flat against the stone wall and kept the arm straight to brace his body while he stroked his aching cock with his free hand. The roughness of his palm as it slid along the sensitive skin made him hiss in annoyance and he eased his grip.

Over the years, he'd grown accustomed to taking care of his erections by himself. Each release helped ease his sexual desires, but now, because of Monica, he experienced greater pleasure every time. The image of her lovely face and lush body spiked his arousal. He longed to hold her, taste her and sink deep inside her. Just the thought of her stroking the length of his needy shaft with her soft human hands sent him over the edge.

He growled as he came. His hips jerked with each hot burst until he was completely spent. Immediately after, harsh reality came back full force to end his fantasy. As usual, he was alone, but something had changed. He didn't feel lonely anymore. His thoughts focused on her and she stayed with him long after he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year to all!**

One of my resolutions for the new year is to write more. Hunter isn't my only project, but I'm determined to find out what happens to him and Monica. So I'll try to upload the next Chapter sometime this month. (crossing fingers). Thanks to everyone for all your kind words and encouragement. It really helps! 

**Hunter - Chapter Five**

Monica's first thought when she rolled out of bed the next morning was to check the back porch to see if Hunter had collected the things she'd left. She dashed to the door and pushed the top window curtain aside just enough to take a peek. The arrow and the cookies were gone, but the envelope had been left in their place.

_Hunter must have been right out there, somewhere hidden, when I said all that stuff yesterday. Crap! Why won't he talk to me? _

She banged her forehead against the doorframe. "He probably doesn't trust me," she muttered to herself. _Or he hates most humans. _

Monica took a deep breath and gathered the courage she needed to go outside. There didn't seem to be anyone lurking about. It was well past sunrise, almost mid-morning. She unbolted the lock, twisted the knob and then cracked the door open enough to slip out. In no time she grabbed the envelope. With it securely crushed to her chest, she rushed inside and secured the door once again. On the way back to her bedroom, she dropped it on top of her father's desk. It could wait until after she'd showered and had thrown on some proper clothes. Her knee-length t-shirt style nighty didn't provide near enough protection against the early morning's brief chill.

Later, with a mug of steamy coffee for company, she sat at the desk. She took a careful sip as she eyed the envelope. It hadn't been heavy and it didn't look overly stuffed like she would've expected. Monica picked it up and poked her finger through the hole in the center. She slapped one end and watched it spin around. With a heavy sigh, she stopped it and scooted her chair away until she could reach the shredder.

As soon as she tried to stuff the entire package into the feed, she realized it was too thick for the machine to handle. Without a second thought, she flipped open the top clasp and pulled the papers out. The shredder made quick work of the empty envelope. In the meantime, she glanced at the first page and immediately paused. The buyer's name seemed to jump off the page -_PureLife Initiative, Inc._ She groaned when she realized how close it came to sounding like the biggest and most vocal group of protesters she knew that hated the New Species - _Purists For Humanity_.

From the very beginning, after the New Species had been freed, the group had made no effort to hide their belief that the Mercile creations should be destroyed. Some of the more radical ones had tried to kill them on several occasions. So far, the hate group hadn't caused much damage except to try to tarnish the New Species' reputations. Monica wasn't about to give them any kind of advantage. She fed the unsigned contract into the shredder and watched until the document was reduced to worthless graffiti.

Now that she'd accomplished that task, she glanced at the unmarked cardboard box she'd placed on top of the coffee table. It seemed to beckon to her. Monica drank the last few sips of her coffee then heaved a long drawn out sigh. The weather was perfect with a calm breeze and the promise of warmer temperatures by noon. There was no sign of trespassers. Surely Hunter's arrow would be enough to dissuade them for a good long while. She couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to remove the urn and spread her father's ashes on the land he'd loved.

***

The chilly water gave him second thoughts about fishing. The river had risen overnight by a few inches due to a heavy downpour up stream, but as long as he avoided the main current there were plenty of calm shallows where he could catch a few fish. Barefooted, Hunter made his way to a large flat rock that rose an inch or so out of the water's surface. He stretched out on his stomach and instantly wished he'd removed his cutoff jeans. The snap at the waist dug into his skin as his weight pressed on the hard stone. He ignored the discomfort while he peered into the shallow depths near the rock's edge. Hoping for an opportunity, he slowly slid his hand into the water and held it still. He waited as motionless as possible. Unfortunately, there was not much he could do about his overactive tail. All he could do was concentrate and try to remain calm. Any form of excitement made it flick back and forth. As it did, the furred tip dipped into the water on either side of him just enough to fling droplets all around. A soft growl escaped his throat. He'd lost count of how many hunts the unruly appendage had ruined. Eventually he got it and his frustration under control.

He had decided to change his fishing tactics that morning and had left his bow and arrows on the bank. Ever since Valiant had shown him how to grab a passing fish, Hunter liked to keep his new skill honed to perfection. It wasn't as easy as fishing with a well-aimed arrow, but it was a lot more fun and he needed a good distraction today. If not, he'd be too tempted to jump the fence and check on Monica.

Earlier, he'd patrolled the fence line between the two properties and had seen her walking toward the river. Curious, he'd watched as she'd carefully picked her way along the trail. She'd occasionally emptied some contents from a small urn as she'd walked along. Most of the dust like material had settled on the ground while a few wisps had blown across the path behind her. It had only taken him a few seconds to realize what she'd been doing. Hunter had turned away and had quickly made his way to the river in order to give her the privacy he'd thought was proper for such an occasion.

No matter how much he wanted to just stare at her from afar as she went about her daily activities he knew he had to keep busy. Otherwise, he'd leave Reservation and the safety of the Wild Zone again. His friends' concerns were valid. He had to stay away from her.

He forced his attention back to fishing. A good sized river trout slowly meandered up stream. It came within reach. In a flash, Hunter nabbed it and flung the unwary fish onto the bank, far from the water's edge. No matter how much it flopped around, there was no way it could escape. He grunted in satisfaction. It was a good bloodless catch.

He settled down to wait for another. If he could only catch a few more, he'd have enough for a good meal. He might even attempt to make Daniel's recipe for fish tacos. Memories of sharing several meals with the human made him smile. He wondered if Monica liked fish. Just the thought of her sent his tail into a frenzy of motion. Hunter growled in frustration.

***

It was early in the afternoon when Monica finally turned her back on the river and headed back to the cabin. She'd emptied the last of her father's ashes on the water's surface before she'd sat on the riverbank and watched them flow downstream toward Reservation. For the first time in weeks, a feeling of utter peace came upon her. Her guilt seemed lessened too. Perhaps some kind of closure had been exactly what she'd needed.

Her footsteps seemed much lighter on the way back up the trail. She could sell the land to the New Species without any regrets at all. In fact, she wanted to make sure it was handled as soon as possible. With that thought in mind, she picked up her pace. She didn't see the people wandering around the cabin until after she'd completely emerged from the forest. Monica came to an abrupt halt, unsure if she should run or scream bloody murder.

A large man stepped off the back porch while another hulk walked along the side of the cabin. Both were dressed in camo and they each had a rifle slung over their shoulders. Holstered hand guns of some type were belted at their hips. A tallish, thin woman came from the front of the building. Monica immediately recognized her as one of the women who'd been at her cabin the day before. The largest man was the one who had threatened her. He shouted to the woman.

"There's no one here!"

"Her car is still parked in front!" The woman pointed at Monica's rental. "Spread out and find her. I'll break in and look around."

The man turned to the other one and motioned toward the river. "Check it out!"

Monica gasped at the instant they both looked toward her. Even from a distance, there was no mistaking their surprise and recognition as soon as they saw her.

"It's her!"

She turned and fled back down the trail.

"Get her!" A gravely masculine voice yelled, but it was the woman's shrill order that struck an even greater fear into her.

"Dart the bitch!" The woman screamed. "We need her alive."

_Darts?_

Desperate to escape, Monica ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where she went as long as she got away from them. The river was her only choice. If she could just make it to the rapids, the swift current would take her downstream. In seconds, she made it close enough to see the swirling water. A few more strides and she'd make it to the water's edge. Pounding footsteps and heavy breathing sounded closer and closer behind her. A rifle shot rang out.

Monica screamed at the loud sound and then yelped as a stinging pain hit her right shoulder. A burning sensation spread down her arm, but she kept running. She screamed once again right as she plowed into the water. Her athletic shoes protected her feet from the pebbles and rocks on the river bottom as she splashed toward the rapids. She made good progress until a strong hand grabbed her upper arm and spun her around.

She managed to get out one last scream before her captor slapped her across the face then clamped his rough palm over her mouth. He jerked her against him. She flailed and kicked, but the man just cursed and tightened his grip. His foul breath almost made her gag.

"How long does this shit take to work?" He complained as he dragged her toward the bank.

"Not sure. Just hold onto her. Dorcas will give her an injection once we get her back to the truck."

An earsplitting roar ended their conversation. The frightful sound must have distracted the man holding her because his grip loosened a fraction. Monica took advantage and quickly twisted away from him. She sprinted back toward the fast moving current. She didn't care who or what had made the strange animalistic sound. All she wanted was to get as far away from the two men as possible.

"What the hell was that?"

"Aw, shit!" Stink mouth cursed. "She's getting away."

"Shoot her again!"

"You shoot her! I'm out of darts."

"Grab her, you idiots!" A woman's shrill voice ordered.

Monica kept moving despite the strange feeling that had come over her. She could barely hear them now and her arms and legs didn't seem to want to work right at all. She focused on the white water just ahead. She thought she heard someone splashing behind her before the current swept her away.

She flailed at the water and fought to keep her head up long enough to take deep breaths. The rapids were too powerful. She struggled to avoid the larger boulders, but her body slammed into most of the smaller ones. Pain and exhaustion added to her helplessness. A large rock loomed ahead. A portion of it was barely out of the water. She hit against it and desperately tried to find a hand hold. Luckily, her left one still worked and she grabbed the edge while she kicked her legs. A surge of water helped send her halfway on top of the stone surface.

Monica managed to cling to it despite the lethargy in her limbs. Masculine sounding grunts and curses came from somewhere behind her, but she didn't have the strength to look around. She was done for. Whatever drug they'd used on her had made it impossible to fight anymore. Her final thought was about letting go. She could release the rock and simply slip away. Easy. If only she could make her hands obey before everything went dark…

***

_Moments earlier_

A feminine scream instantly jerked Hunter away from his unsettling thoughts. He'd scrambled to his feet before a second one came. It originated from upstream. His heart pounded. _Monica. _Something was dreadfully wrong and she needed his help. Without a second thought, he charged to the riverbank and grabbed his weapons.

Hunter ran at full speed alongside the river and only slowed when he heard her scream a third time. He was close. Swiftly he sprang into the safety of the forest and rushed forward until he saw the unthinkable. Monica was in the water near the rapids struggling to escape from a human male who had captured her. He was taking her toward another male. The sight made his blood boil. No male should ever put hands on his female. Without a second thought, he tilted his head back and roared in fury.

The male lost his hold and she stumbled away toward the rapids. Panic gripped him. He had to reach her first. Careful to stay hidden, Hunter thought to use the trees as cover so he could creep close enough to stop the human man from reaching her again. His plan changed in an instant as she was swept away by the swift current. Now he had to save her before she drowned.

He rushed into the water and crouched behind a large boulder. The river would bring her close enough for him grab as she floated by. She'd also be inside the Wild Zone where he could protect her without any repercussions. He took a quick peek around the rock and his heart sank. She'd slammed into a rock near the center of the river and had held on, but at least she'd floated into New Species territory. The man approached and ripped her away from the rock.

Monica uttered a soft whine of protest. The sound galvanized Hunter into action. He moved in practiced precision and nocked an arrow onto his bowstring. Then, with a terrifying roar, he sprang from his hiding place and charged toward them. Apparently startled, the man released her and reached for his gun. He pulled it from the holster and took aim.

Before the human male could pull the trigger, Hunter's arrow hit its mark. The gun fell from his hand as he clutched his chest, clawing at the arrow while he stumbled backwards. He stiffened then fell into the water. He'd float downstream for miles before anyone would find his body. Hunter glanced upstream. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot the others if they tried to follow their fallen comrade. To his relief, they had already abandoned their friend and were running away.

Thankfully, Monica had latched onto the same rock as before and Hunter rushed forward to take hold of her to keep her from being swept downstream along with the human male. He picked her up and cradled her within his arms. At first, she put up a weak fight before she relaxed and began to shiver.

"You are safe, Monica. No one will ever hurt you," he soothed and held her closer as he waded to river bank.

For a brief moment, her blue eyes focused a bleary gaze on him before they closed. She moaned. Hunter couldn't tell if she was in pain or not, but he knew he needed to get her inside as soon as possible. Her clothes were soaked and just feeling them against his own skin chilled him. His home was nearby and there wasn't any other place he wanted to take her. He'd keep her safe and warm, forever.


End file.
